The present invention relates to a device for recycling powder from fire extinguishers.
Dry chemicals used in fire extinguisher are recoverable when the fire extinguishers are being recharged. Often this requires removing the dry fire extinguisher chemical from the fire extinguisher and refilling the same into the fire extinguisher followed by the normal pressurization by inert gases such as air and nitrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,679 describes a device which successfully use a gravity feed to transfer dry chemical from a container to a fire extinguisher. However, the dry chemical extractor shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,679 did not permit flow in the opposite direction to allow unused dry chemical within the extractor to flow back to the container or pail.
A dry chemical extractor for fire extinguisher which is completely reversible would be an advance in the fire combatting field.